After hair has been washed or otherwise treated, it is dried and, at the same time, often brushed to provide shape or style. This brushing, however, can generate static electricity in the hair, making the hair difficult to handle. This is especially so during winter months when the air humidity is low. Thus, it is desirable to reduce or eliminate this static electricity.
Prior hair has been washed or otherwise treated, it is dried and, at the same time,